Unrelated Incidents
by timydamonkey
Summary: [AU, first in a series] 'The snake rose inside him, and he could feel it rearing up, ready to strike...' Harry Potter, once a lighthearted if somewhat overconfident boy, never pictured himself shrouded in sin, but it’s funny how circumstances change. HOLD


Unrelated Incidents:

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Author's Notes: This is a chapter fic, and will be the first in a series. I don't know how long the series will go; up to seventh year, probably, if I ever get that far. This idea's been on my mind for a long while, and while the initial chapters will be short (although not as short as the prologue here), they should get longer as the year progresses. And yes, if you haven't realized yet, this an AU book one and it will be VERY different.I haven't seen anyone try something like this before in fanfic, so I just hope I'm onto a good idea. But enough of that. Please review, as I seem to have terrible luck with getting no reviews - and I tend to take fics down then. I appreciate anyone who takes the time to do so.

* * *

Prologue - Harry Potter:

Harry Potter was an eleven-year-old boy who lived at a place called Godric's Hollow with his parents Lily and James Potter, younger brother Joshua and younger sister Katie. His father was an Auror and his mother stayed at home to look out for the children because of James' odd work hours and worked from there (though nobody was ever told exactly what she did). They were both members of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, something that had been inactive for ten years due to lack of need for its existence.

Depending on whom you asked, Harry could easily be described as a different person. His family and their close friends thought the world of him, describing him as a loving son, a light-hearted joker who, while being perfectly happy to play a few jokes and have a good laugh, also had a certain liking for literature (much to his father's over exaggerated disgust).

Harry agreed with this assessment (and reminded his father that at least he was literate and doing something useful, which made his father wink at him and tell him he was only joking, which annoyed Harry to no end).

To the society of witches and wizards, Harry Potter was a hero. He was perfect, a star, an angel, unable to do wrong. He was (and had been for ten years) a shining beacon of hope in the shadowy darkness of tragedy that had penetrated the world during Voldemort's "reign of terror".

Harry was in half a mind about this particular idea of himself. Half of him thought it was completely ridiculous and wanted him to show them he was human and could make mistakes, but the other half was proud at this, and he got a great feeling of self-importance.

It was for this reason that Harry's younger sister Katie (who was seven years old) secretly thought he could be a little too arrogant and overconfident for his own good, but despite his misgivings, she loved him.

Harry denied her analysis on his misgivings and said she was just jealous.

This made the youngest child in the house, Joshua Potter (who had just turned five), grin and say Harry was a cool guy, but he lacked the ability to laugh at himself when other people played jokes back at him.

It's possible this is why Joshua mysteriously ended up with an ice-cold bucket of water over his head ten seconds after admitting his feelings.

But one thing that everyone seemed to decide is that Harry was a nice guy. While he had his flaws and was far from perfect (as his family knew all too well), he was a kind-hearted, joking guy who was very much looking forward to going to Hogwarts, like his parents had done when they were children.

His parents told him that sometimes Hogwarts changed people. Oftentimes, it helped them to develop the stronger aspects of their personality and making people consciously aware of and trying to change their bad habits. Nonetheless, people where rarely they same as when they came in when they left seven years later, they told him. Perhaps, they said, that would be the way it was for him.

They had no idea how right they were.


End file.
